People Like Us
by serenelystrange
Summary: Parker has some thoughts about Eliot, and maybe herself. Kind of a friendship one shot. Please review, this is my first attempt at these two together, and my first story in present tense style. Full of experiements tonight, lol. Hope you like, :D


A/N: Alrighty, well this popped into my head as I was watching TNT's mini marathon of Leverage today. Because, well, I don't really have a life, lol. Parker has some thoughts about Eliot. More friendship vibes, if any, between them. Please be kind, and review. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of Parker & Eliot pairing. She and Hardison are easier!

Eliot likes to touch. The thought occurs to Parker as she's munching on dry cereal, perched on the office's kitchen counter, observing the others as they surround Hardison and his latest acquired information. She has no interest in the specifics, only the bottom line and what her part will be. She thinks maybe this makes her selfish, but her team doesn't seem to mind, so she's content to watch them, and now, more specifically, Eliot. As she thinks back, Parker realizes how often she's seen Eliot's casual contact; whether he's slapping Hardison only a little roughly on the shoulder, or shaking Nate's hand, or leading Sophie away with a touch to the small of her back. She smiles when she thinks about the times Eliot has touched her, and laughs to herself as she realizes it has only been when he's needed to stop her from blowing their cover, like when he lifted her clear off her feet in that hospital, just seconds before she would've ruined everything.

She wonders briefly why he doesn't touch her like he does the others, but realizes she's glad he doesn't. She doesn't want to be smacked on the shoulder, and the idea of the handshake has always seemed odd to her, especially when you've already met the person whose hand you're shaking. And she's fairly certain that Eliot doesn't touch her like he touches Sophie because he knows she wouldn't like it. She knows he sees more than he lets on, and understands more than she could. But she understands him. They are alike, if not obviously. Both a little too suspicious, even of their friends, both with mysterious pasts and untold talents, both with holes in their hearts they were trying to fill with the team, trying to make a family.

It's more than the actual touching Eliot likes, Parker realizes. It's the contact, the connection. He's trying to immerse himself in this new life, battling past demons and his former life. He's trying to forget, but unable to ever be completely at ease. She knows the feeling. They're the same, she thinks, but they handle it differently. She wants the connection too, she realizes, and find herself looking longingly at the group in front of her. Eliot's got his hand resting on the back of Hardison's chair, drumming absently, as he's peering at the screen. Sophie stands beside him, also peering, hand resting lightly on Eliot's shoulder, completely at ease. Nate stands a step back, hands in pockets, relying on Hardison's dictation for the information.

Parker thinks maybe it's she and Nate who are the most similar but dismisses the thought. She couldn't imagine losing a child, couldn't even imagine having a child, and she couldn't imagine dealing with the everyday guilt and sorrow of being Nate. He doesn't touch them, but she knows it's because he's not ready to heal yet, not ready to let his son go. They don't give her enough credit, she thinks. She's not dumb, and not nearly as crazy as her reputation suggests. Maybe she isn't like the average human being, but she understands them better than they think. The team underestimates her, but at the same time they accept her as she is, so she's content to remain quiet. She does however, decide to try something.

Hopping from the counter gracefully, she joins the group around Hardison, standing next to Nate, whose hands are still in his pocket. Before she can change her mind, she reaches out and wraps her arms quickly around him, sideways, more hold than hug, and pulls away just as fast. Nate looks surprised but not angry and as he turns back to the screen, he's almost smiling. Parker is pleased and decides to try one more thing.

Reaching out again, she grabs a bit of Eliot's hair and tugs gently. He wasn't surprised, though she realizes if he had been she'd probably be on the ground by now. He turns and cocks an eyebrow at her and she gives him a small shrug and smaller smile in response. Rolling his eyes, he grins and tugs her forward, to stand on his other side behind Hardison, the hacker still rambling on. For just an instant, Eliot wraps his arm around her waist, leaning her into his side, before bringing his hand back to rest on Hardison's chair. Parker finds that she doesn't mind it so much. His arm was warm, and she feels oddly cold once it's gone. Maybe I crave contact too, she thinks. The thought is foreign, after so many years of avoiding even casual contact, but it's not unpleasant.

She wants to tell Eliot she understands, that she knows why he does what he does, but she's not sure he even realizes he does it. We can help each other, she decides, the whole team, but especially she and Eliot. Nate needs time, Sophie needs Nate and Hardison just needs somebody to talk to in order to be happy. But Eliot and herself, they need some work, but she's sure they can figure it out together, even if Eliot doesn't know anything is going on. Parker's face breaks into a grin as she makes it her mission to fix Eliot, and herself.

And then the meeting is over, Hardison finishes his presentation, and they're all sent home. Nate and Sophie are gone almost immediately, Hardison following just as soon as he packs up his laptop. Eliot is left, putting mugs into the dishwasher. Parker is standing alone in the conference area, just standing, but she knows they won't find this unusual. Not for her. Feeling her body move before she realizes she's walking, she scoops up the remaining mugs and brings them to Eliot, who nods his thanks. He doesn't talk much, she observes, but then, neither does she. Unsure of what to do, she leans against the counter as Eliot sets the machine, silent. It takes him a second to realize she's still there and he turns to her, asks her if she's alright. After all, lingering isn't one of her trademarks. She laughs, a short burst, and tells him she's fine, she just has nothing to do, is kind of restless.

"I hear ya", he tells her. "That's the problem with people like us, he continues, "too much energy for staying within the law." Parker smirks, not at his semi-joke, but at the fact that he refers to them as "people like us." She realizes he knows they are the same, and maybe he's trying to fix her too. She doesn't mind.

Grabbing his sleeve, she tugs him toward the door. "Let's go do something illegal then!" She pauses to consider, "And not tell Nate." Eliot looks just a little surprised, but hides it well. "Ok," he agrees, letting her pull him, "But we are not repelling." Parker rolls her eyes and gives a dramatic sigh, "Well, you're no fun!"

But she's smiling at him and he's smiling back at her and she knows somehow she'll get over it.


End file.
